bradlykartfandomcom-20200214-history
Wario
Wario (Japanese: ワリオ, Wario) is the obese, yet surprisingly muscular, hot-tempered, and greedy anti-hero, and Mario's yellow-and-purple clad rival. Wario's greed pushes him to commit malevolent acts, such as the seizing of Mario's Castle. Due to his money grubbing personality, he is disliked by many citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom. Wario has also proven to be very cunning as he has tricked Mario on more than a few occasions. He often goes out on his own adventures, from stealing treasure to running a microgame making company. Wario has helped heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom on a few separate occasions as well. Wario is a creation of the late game developer and Game Boy creator Gunpei Yokoi and designed by Hiroji Kiyotake. His name is a combination of Mario's name and the Japanese word''warui'' (悪い), meaning "bad". Bradly Kart Stop Motion 1 Wario is also a playable character in B''radly Kart Stop Motion 1'' and for the first time in the series, he is an unlockable character. Unlocked by winning the 100cc Flower Cup. He also gets another new track, which is called Wario Gold Mine. The track takes place underwater, and has some small platformed-areas and ramps above water surrounded by shipwrecks, and taking part inside one. Wario is a heavy character, and as a result, he gets one of the best speed and weight boosts among all the playable racers. Bradly Kart Stop Motion 2 Wario is also a playable character in Bradly Kart Stop Motion 2 and for first time in the series, he is an starting character. Alternate Costumes ~ = Karts Only # = Bikes Only Bradly Kart Stop Motion 3 Wario appears as a playable character weight of heavy and Wario as starter character in Bradly Kart Stop Motion 3 His special move is Garlic Bulb Stats: Speed: 4.5 Acceleration: 3.25 Drift: 2.75 Handling: 1.75 Off Road: 3.75 Bradly Kart Stop Motion 4 In Mario Kart DS, Wario appears as a starter character, and is the third heaviest character in the game; beating Donkey Kong, while losing to Bowser and R.O.B.. His personal karts are the Brute, the Standard WR, and the Dragonfly. However, as the player progresses, he/she can later use Wario on any kart, whether it's standard, or special. Bradly Kart Stop Motion 5 Wario is an playable characters only. The weight as Heavy class the heavy characters. Bradly Party Wii Wario is an starting characters in the selection screen. Bradly Party Wii 2 Wario is an playable characters in Bradly Party Wii 2 the starter ready. Bradly Super Sluggers New Super Bradly Bros. Omega Wario is an playable character in New Super Bradly Bros. Omega. He's already unlocked. Gallery File:MKPC Wario.png|Wario in Bradly Kart Stop Motion 1 File:Wairo MK7.png|Wario in Bradly Kart Stop Motion 2 File:Wario Artwork.PNG|Wario in Bradly Kart Stop Motion 3 File:Wario MKDS.png|Wario in Bradly Kart Stop Motion 4 File:Wario-mario party 8.png|Wario in Bradly Party Wii File:222px-NSMBΩWario.png|Wario in New Super Bradly Bros. Omega File:Wairo-MSS.jpg|Wario in Bradly Super Sluggers Trivia Category:Characters